


Первый раз

by powder_uwu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powder_uwu/pseuds/powder_uwu
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Первый раз

В комнате Лео не убрано, в комнате Лео "творческий беспорядок". Везде валяются музыкальные партитуры, он умудрялся писать свои шедевры даже на стенах своей маленькой комнаты, но сейчас это не важно, сейчас важны только эти двое, которые нежно целуются на односпальной кровати Цукинаги. Цукаса обвивает руки вокруг шеи Лео, прижимая ближе к себе, поцелуй становится глубже с напором старшего и Суо тихо и коротко мычит в ответ. Рыжий ведёт руками по животу Касы выше, к его груди, за спину и от лопаток ниже. Первогодка разрывает поцелуй, тяжело дыша

— Leader… Тебе… надо бы прибраться тут…

— Ага…~♪

Лео несильно кусает Цукасу в шею и, расстёгивая по пути его рубашку, спускается ниже. Останавливается на его груди, мягко целуя его в неё, руками Цукинага до конца расстёгивает рубашку Суо и окончательно стягивает её с него. Первогодка наблюдает и сильно волнуется, старается взять себя в руки и хватается обеими руками за кофту рыжего, помогает тому снять её с себя. Лео трясёт немного головой после снятия, словно кот, и Цукаса невольно издаёт смешок. Оусама быстро переключается с недоумевающей эмоции на ухмылку и вновь впивается в губы партнёра, попутно снимая с него штаны. Суо поднимает бёдра, помогая Лео, тот же разрывает поцелуй и смотрит на возбужденного Цукасу под ним. В голове третьегодки сразу щёлкает вдохновение, он тянется за ручкой, но Каса его останавливает и тянет обратно на себя.

— Leader, no.

Лео, в шутку обидевшись, кусает Суо в плечо, но посильнее, чем в тот раз, из-за чего из первогодки выходит тихий стон. Цукинага продолжает мучить плечо Цукасы своими поцелуями и укусами, попутно стягивая с него последнюю часть гардероба и выбрасывая её в остальную кучу одежды, Каса бы сделал ему замечание, но Лео не позволит младшему смотреть в тут сторону до утра. Он льёт смазку на руку, проводит ей между двух половинок Суо и вводит два пальца. Первогодка немного дёргается от холода, а потом тихонько стонет от проникновения в него. Цукинага двигает пальцами медленно и аккуратно, наблюдая за лицом партнёра, которое очень смущается и жмурится от неловкости и того, что на него смотрят в такой момент.

— Суо…~ что не так?

— Т-ты… Ты смотришь на меня…

— Аа~? А мне нельзя?!

— Н-нет! То есть да– т-т-то есть нет!!! Ааа…

Цукаса сдался и просто закрыл лицо руками. Лео усмехнулся и мягко поцеловал его в одну из рук.

— Просто… Это смущает, Leader… Ты так пристально смотришь, что мне не по себе!

— Ааа… Прости-прости, Суо~! Ничего не могу с этим поделать, потому что Суо~ очень красивый в любой ситуации~♪

Каса выдохнул, успокаиваясь.

— Кстати, Суо…~

— Да?

— А что мы… делали?

— Leader… Твои… пальцы…

— Хм?

Оусама посмотрел на свою правую руку, пальцы которой находились в первогодке.

— А… Ааа… Ааааааааа…! Понял.

— Ну слава– Ааах~! — Цукасу прервал резкий толчок пальцев внутри него, который заставил его вздрогнуть. Лео тихо извинился и продолжил аккуратнее двигать пальцами в Суо, набирая темп.

Когда с подготовкой Цукасы было покончено, третьегодка снял и свои штаны с бельём в кои-то веки тоже… Устроился между ног Касы и, взяв их в руки под колени, глянул на него.

— Leader…

— Да, Суо~?

— Condoms.

— Чего?

— П-презервативы забыл!

— А, точно!

Лео потянулся за своими штанами, достал упаковку и распечатал её. Успешно натянув презерватив, он вернулся в прошлое положение и вновь посмотрел на Цукасу. После его кивка, Цукинага как можно аккуратнее вошёл в него. Суо прикрыл рот рукой, а второй схватился за подушку, пытаясь подавить стон. Спустя несколько мгновений привыкания обоих к новым ощущениям, первогодка легонько двинулся навстречу рыжему, как бы говоря ему продолжать. Тот толкнулся глубже, выталкивая из Цукасы ещё один полустон. Лео глубоко вздохнул и начал двигаться в медленном темпе, с каждым толчком, погружаясь глубже. Каса же тихо постанывал себе в руку и всё ещё стеснялся наблюдать за процессом, поэтому прикрывал глаза. Цукинага начал набирать темп, а Суо стонать немного громче, цепляясь за плечи лидера. Смотреть было всё ещё слишком стыдно.

— Суо~, открой глааазки…~♪

— З-зачем… Ах…

— Тут нечего боятся, Суо…~ А ещё ты оставляешь… Меня без вдохновения…~!

— Ммм… Л-ладно– Ааааах! ~

Цукаса открыл глаза от резкого и глубокого толчка Лео. Тот нагнулся к красноволосому ближе и поцеловал его в лоб. Цукинага двигался всё быстрее, уткнувшись носом в шею Суо, а Суо только обнял старшего за шею и начал стонать ещё громче, немного стараясь двигаться на встречу. Каса не сильно царапал спину партнёра и кусал губы, Лео в ответ оставлял метки на его шее. Рыжий толкался глубоко и быстро, ритмично качая бёдрами. Первогодка потянул его к себе и поцеловал. Неаккуратно, мокро, быстро… Цукаса застонал прямо в поцелуй, кончив первым. Цукинага сцепил их руки в замки и, сделав пару последних толчков, кончил следом и упал на Суо, отчего тот охнул.

— L-Leader…

— Дай мне… Пару минут…

— Нет, нормально… Просто…

— Ммм?

— Это было… Marvelous…

— Хааа~ я знаю! А теперь…

Лео аккуратно вышел из него, снял презерватив и, завязав его, выбросил в урну под столом, а ещё прихватил с собой ручку с бумагой. Цукаса устало усмехнулся и накрыл их обоих одеялом.

— Что-то новое всегда так вдохновляет~ Вахаха! ☆

— Да, новое, хех…

Каса обнял лидера со спины.

— Суо~?

— Я люблю тебя, Leader…

Цукинага мягко улыбнулся и поцеловал его в лоб.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Суо~ Сладких снов~

— И тебе good night~

Первогодка быстро уснул, а рыжий ещё минут двадцать лежал в сонных объятиях любимого и дописывал очередной шедевр.

Позже он тоже улёгся поудобнее и направился в мир грёз за Цукасой.


End file.
